


Under The Mistletoe. [Translated to Spanish]

by Cazuelin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, M/M, Navidad, Pelusa, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuelin/pseuds/Cazuelin
Summary: Barry se ha quedado atascado en el trabajo durante la Navidad y Eddie intenta animarlo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under The Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534918) by [DeMarcos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMarcos/pseuds/DeMarcos). 



> Disclaimer: This work does not belong to me, credits to its original author. I only translated it into Spanish.  
> Nota: Este trabajo no me pertenece, créditos a su autor original. Sólo lo traduje al español.
> 
> N/A: Sólo un pequeño cuento de Navidad rápido. Esto tiene lugar en un mundo en el que Eddie no se sacrificó a sí mismo para detener a Eobard.

| _ **Bajo el muérdago.**_ |

" _Debes_ estar bromeando."

Eddie movió la lata sobre la cabeza de Barry y sonrió descaradamente hacia él. "No, en realidad."

Barry dejó escapar una risa de incredulidad, mirando la lata por un momento antes de que dirigiera su mirada a Eddie. "Dios, eres  _tan_  cursi."

Había sido llamado a trabajar en Navidad, Singh le pidió entrar en el laboratorio para analizar una pieza de evidencia que algunos detectives habían encontrado ese mismo día en la escena de un crimen, y no estaba feliz por ello. Estaba en la casa de Joe, celebrando las fiestas con sus amigos y familiares, abriendo sus regalos y bebiendo demasiado fuerte ponche de huevo, cuando el teléfono de Barry había zumbado. Al parecer, Singh no confiaba en nadie más para procesar las pruebas de alta sensibilidad, y Barry habría apreciado la confianza que el capitán tenía en él, si no hubiera significado que tendría que renunciar a sus festividades.

Barry había prometido a todos que estaría de vuelta tan pronto como pueda, rechazando la oferta de Caitlin y Cisco sobre ayudarle –pero el asesinato no había sido causa de un meta humano- y plantando un beso rápido en los labios de Eddie corrió a la comisaria. Pero casi dos horas más tarde, todavía estaba en el laboratorio, estando cada vez más frustrado al tratar de determinar cuál es la sustancia extraña que había estado por debajo de las uñas del muerto

Había estado mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador durante tanto tiempo, que ni siquiera había oído a Eddie entrar en el laboratorio, y había saltado una milla en el aire cuando sintió a alguien parado detrás de su silla. Barry había volteado hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos, su corazón martillando contra su caja torácica y Eddie trató de contener la risa ante su reacción.

Antes de que Barry pudiera preguntar qué estaba haciendo allí, Eddie pone un plato con galletas sobre la mesa y una lata de Coca-Cola sobre su cabeza. Frunciendo el ceño, Barry fija la vista en la lata y ve una frase impresa en la superficie en un tono blanco familiar,  _Compartir una Coca-Cola bajo el muérdago_.

A Eddie tampoco le había gustado la idea, y una vez que Barry se había ido, se dio cuenta de que no iba a estar de vuelta, así que pensó en ir y hacerle compañía, para que Barry no estuviera solo en lo que queda de Navidad. El pensamiento le había hecho feliz, a pesar de que la lata de Coca-Cola era completamente ridícula.

"Yo  _soy_  cursi, pero siempre y cuando sea con alguien a quién yo quiero. Realmente no veo ninguna razón para no serlo." Dándole a la lata otra suave sacudida, Eddie movió las cejas sugestivamente.

Poniendo los ojos blancos y moviendo la cabeza, Barry se dio la vuelta en su silla de modo que se enfrentaba a Eddie y lentamente se puso de pie. "Yo tampoco." Sonriendo cálidamente, Barry envolvió con amor los hombros de Eddie, los dedos de Barry deslizándose en su pelo rubio bien recortado cuando se inclinó para darle un beso.

Conscientes de que estaban en el trabajo, y a pesar del hecho de que el lugar tenía poco personal y nadie estaba como para interrumpirlos, no dejaron que eso pasara de un beso casto. Eddie tiró de Barry en un abrazo flojo, separándose antes de que pudieran profundizar el beso y seguir la línea de la decencia, pues estaban en el trabajo.

Con una última felicitación saliendo de sus labios, Eddie se separó, apoyando la frente contra la de Barry y miró a sus ojos. "Feliz Navidad, Barry." Eddie susurró, frotando su mano en círculos suaves sobre su espalda.

Barry le dedicó una sonrisa reluciente. El hecho de que Eddie había utilizado una lata de refresco como muérdago para extraer un beso de él había sido increíblemente cursi, y sin embargo ... tan completamente  _Eddie_. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente en su pecho de nuevo, aunque esta vez, fue a partir de lo mucho que amaba y adoraba al hombre en sus brazos.

"Feliz Navidad, Eddie."

**Author's Note:**

> Si hay algún error de traducción, favor de decirme que a veces se me pasan unos que otros errorcitos JAJAJA


End file.
